The present invention relates to a marking device usable to mark the batters' and catcher's boxes on a ball diamond. Specifically, it relates to an appropriately dimensioned template having markings for locating and marking the boxes adjacent home plate in one or a plurality of leagues.
Templates conventionally available at ball diamonds are generally sized for marking only the batters' box. The catcher's box is then marked by "eye-balling" the catcher's box area with or without reference to the batters' box template. The resulting disparity in the non-regulation sizes of the catcher's boxes can result in impaired performance by players who cannot establish a consistent visual reference about home plate.
Although the configuration of batters' and catcher's boxes adjacent home plate is similar for all types of ball games played on a diamond-shaped infield, there are variations in the dimensions of the boxes in different leagues. Generally, there is a difference of 12-inches in the width or length of the batters' box, depending upon the controlling league rules. It is common, particularly on "neighborhood" playing fields, that the same playing field is used for little league, major league and softball events, frequently over the course of a single day. Known marking devices do not provide for marking boxes of different sizes.
The most common type of device in use for laying out the boxes adjacent home plate is a wooden or metal frame sized for laying out boxes of a particular league. Generally, plural devices are used to lay out the boxes with each device accommodating only one size of box. The frames, being generally rigid and quite heavy, present storage, handling and damage problems. If the appropriate size template is not available, a "substitute" template of a different size is generally used, with a certain amount of guess work as to the exact size of the box.
A general object of the present invention is to overcome these problems.
More specifically, it is an object to provide a single template usable for marking both a batters' box and an adjacent catcher's box about home plate for a known league.
Another object of the invention is to provide a single box-marking frame which may be used in conformance with regulations of a variety of leagues.
A further object of the invention is to provide a template which may be collapsed for easy storage and transport.
The preferred embodiment of the instant invention is collapsible. Included is a rectangular frame having outer dimensions corresponding to a batters' box and inner dimensions corresponding to a catcher's box. An index arm is mounted on the frame for locating the batters' boxes relative to home plate. Indicia or marks on the frame provide for positioning the frame relative to a previously marked batters' box to mark a catcher's box. The width of the frame material is sized to compensate for the difference in the sizes of the catcher's and batters' boxes.
The sides and ends of the preferred embodiment are also adjustable to conform to the regulations of a plurality of leagues.
The present invention also contemplates a frame being collapsible into a relatively small package for storage and/or transportation.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from the following description of the drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiment.